1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a portable outdoor barbecuing or cooking apparatus which utilizes a breakdown tripod stand to removably support a vertically oriented and adjustably positionable elongated rigid central shaft. The lower end of rigid central shaft is structured to removably retain various types of cooking apparatuses designed to hold food over a fire.
2. Description of the prior Art:
Numerous tripod cooking devices have been developed in the past, although none are seen to be structured the same, or as providing all of the advantages of the present invention. Some of the problems associated with similar past art cooking devices which the present invention solves, include: compact storage of the structure when not in use, ease of transporting from place to place, ease of adjusting the height of the food holding equipment above a fire, stability of the food holding equipment over the fire even during the process of adjusting the height, and structuring allowing various types of food holding equipment to be used with a single tripod stand.